


Green & Pink

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, corsets are sexy, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wanted to object. For some insane reason, some part of his brain was screaming ‘I object!’. It was completely insane because what he was objecting too was a clear prelude to sex with Teddy. Therefore it would be completely nuts to object to something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green & Pink

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what Teddy's corset looks like](http://www.lingeriemore.com/image.php?pic=2012-11-19-11%2F2012111911003098353077.jpg&style=2&folder=uploadImage%2F)

Billy wanted to object. For some insane reason, some part of his brain was screaming ‘I object!’. It was completely insane because what he was objecting too was a clear prelude to sex with Teddy. Therefore it would be completely nuts to object to something like that. Or maybe the objection wasn’t towards the sex and more towards the corset that his boyfriend was wearing.  
  


When Teddy had told him that he needed some time to prepare, Billy had been excited – plain and simple. He had plopped down on the double bed, feet tapping against the mattress as he wondered what kind of surprise Teddy had planned for him. Their ski trip had multiple objectives. 1. Get away from the team. 2. Get away from his family. 3. Get away from his cock blocking brothers, youngest to oldest. 4. Look like complete fools while learning how to ski. 5. Cuddle in front of a warm fire while it was snowing. And finally, the most important point, 6. Continue to find new ways to spice up their sex lives.  
  


Not that there was anything wrong with their sex lives in the first place but they were young and adventurous! There were new feelings to be explored, new kinks to be discovered! Billy considered it to be a worthy endeavor, throwing himself into the task with unrivalled enthusiasm. Teddy have dryly told him to tap into the same well of motivation and work on his college assignments but they just didn’t give him the same sense of bone deep satisfaction. Billy had tartly told his boyfriend that, while lying on top of him like a make-shift blanket. Teddy had laughed into his ear, warm and genuinely amused.   
  


So, he had laid in bed and wondered what new surprise Teddy had planned this time. Billy had enjoyed the last one  _immensely_. He had closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the time where Hulking had pushed him down and used him to get off. Billy had been happy in his reminiscing, dreamy fingers stroking his jaw in recollection of how sore his jaw had felt after giving Hulking’s  _huge_  cock a blow job. And then he had heard the door creak open.  
  


Scratching the back of his neck, Billy dragged his hand down his neck. Teddy was wearing a corset. He tried that again, wondering if repeating the fact would make it sink in faster. His boyfriend was wearing a lime green corset that had a pink roses motif printed on the fabric. Any other person and any other time, Billy would have called the color combination of bright green, pink, gray-white and blue flowers to be garish. But Teddy was making it work!  
  


The normally confident teen looked shy, fidgeting in front of Billy as he muttered, “Say something already.” The hands that kept trying to twist their fingers into knots drew Billy’s attention to another startling point. Teddy, his wonderful, amazing boyfriend, was wearing matching green panties.  
  


”Ruffles.” Billy croaked out, staring at the clear bulge in the panties. It shouldn’t have been so damned hot seeing Teddy wearing what he was wearing. But his rising libido spoke otherwise. There was a low thrumming inside of him, like a low-key buzzing sound that you don’t notice until you do and then you couldn’t unheard it. That noise began to rise along with his urge to touch Teddy.   
  


Swallowing past his dry throat, Billy reached a hand out. His fingertips connected with Teddy’s strong thigh, sliding against the thin hair in their quest up towards the ruffled panties. “You’re… wearing ruffled panties. And a corset.” Billy whispered, breathless and awed. “For me.”  
  


He stared hard at Teddy, the buzzing sound growing as his boyfriend blushed and smiled. “I… may have been coerced by a mutual acquaintance into getting this.” Aaah. So that’s what Kate had meant. The girl had tried bribing, threatening, coaxing him into buying some sexy ladies underwear and stockings as well but  _somehow_  Billy had managed to hold his ground. He should have known that Kate wouldn’t give up so easily…  
  


”Kate?” He asked with a wry smile, slipping one fingertip underneath the elastic edge. Billy traced the edge connecting Teddy’s leg with his hip before moving higher to trace the curse as much as he could. Teddy’s little nod was quick and jerky. He was getting aroused because of what he was doing. Billy eyed the bulge in front of him, biting down on his tongue when he saw Teddy’s cock outlined against the soft material. He could see the hard length twitch.  _’This is obscene.’_  Billy moaned to himself, grabbing Teddy’s hip with his free hand.  
  


Pulling the boy in greedily, Billy pressed his face against the green ruffles and let out the moan that he had been holding in. He rubbed his cheek against the hidden erection, fingers teasing the skin being displayed in the space between the panties and corset. Experimentally, he ran his mouth over the length, wanting to tease Teddy. There was a twitch against his lips, tasting sweeter than an orgasm could. Teddy’s groan washed over him, making him shiver and pull back to look at his boyfriend.  
  


The flush on Teddy’s face had spread down his neck, a deep pink color that complimented his corset. Billy’s hands ran up the boning, wondering if Teddy had shifted to achieve that eye catching dip in his waist or if it was natural. His hands rubbed that area over and over again, contemplating his question before finally asking, “You didn’t have to shift or anything to fit into his right?”  
  


Teddy shook his head, strands of deep gold falling over his eyes. “No. Kate knew a guy who makes these custom. It’s to size.” If it was custom, Billy wanted to ask about the fabric choice. And why pair pink with green? Billy would have preferred it if the corset was just green or just pink. Oh. He paused a moment to imagine Teddy wearing a baby pink corset and matching panties before groaning and burying his face against the front of the corset. “Billy?” Teddy asked in concern, broad hands resting on Billy’s shoulders. “You okay?”  
  


He rubbed his forehead into the fabric, wincing when his nose rubbed against one of the catches keeping the corset closed. “I think I just developed a kink.” Billy admitted with a wry smile, peeking up at Teddy. A smile bloomed on his boyfriend’s face, making his own grow. “I forgot to say this but you look great in this.”   
  


Billy ran his fingers down the front, counting the hooks holding the corset closed. “And…” He purred in a low tone. “I bet you’ll look even better out of it.”  
  


He saw the way Teddy’s breath caught in his throat and the excited bob of his Adam’s apple. “What about the panties?” His boyfriend’s breathless inquiry made Billy look down at the scrap of clothing before grinning and sliding his fingers underneath one side. He snapped it against Teddy’s hips before replying. “Keep those on for now.”


End file.
